Starting Over
by CocoLab
Summary: Sequel to 'Life's Challenges'. After escaping the Nemesis and bringing Optimus back, Jupiter can try to remember things before she became human and adjust to becoming a mother at the same time, while also fighting in a war. Life is never dull for Jupiter at all. Ratchet/OC


Hi folks! And welcome to the sequel of 'Life's Challenges', I hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

**I**

Daily Life.

* * *

You'd think being an Autobot is easy right? Well it is not, it's a difficult thing, fights, avoiding death and lots of moving about and that is fraggin difficult.

Currently we are hiding behind some rocks as my doorwing was painful as pit, that's right! Megatron dented my doorwing...Again. I held back the urge to hiss in pain. It was painful, I want to end this day so I can feed Crescent, my life is more busier, as a fighter in the war, my relationship with Ratchet and being a mother to Crescent who was probably fussy and whining. I sent her a soothing feeling over the bond, hoping to calm her down.

"Give up Autobots!" Megatron snarled from the other side.

When I said we, I meant Sideswipe and I, this was suppose to be a simple mission, but no, Megatron had to make things difficult for us.

"As if!" I spat.

"Don't make things difficult Jupiter."

I frowned, I discovered that I really am the Decepticon leader's Daughter thanks to said mech who told me

"Sorry Megs, not gonna happen." Sideswipe sneered.

I sighed and then frowned.

"I'll make this battlefield your graveyard!" Megatron threatened.

"Ha! As if you slaggin con!"

I frowned again, the last time a bot swore. I unleashed my wrath as my sparkling was in the area and I had made it clear that nobody was to swore in the presence of Crescent, even Ratchet joined in and bashed in the helm of said bot who swore, I am not naming anybody for their dignity. That's it! I'm calling for back up.

:_Optimus, we're in a bit of a pickle and outnumbered._: I said.

:_Understood, remain hidden._:

I plan to.

:_Sides I called for backup._: I told him.

:_Thank Primus, there are too many._:

:_Don't do anything stupid!_:

:_Who? Me?_: Sideswipe asked innocently.

:_Yes! You!_:

I watched Sideswipe fire at the con and got him in the chest. I mentally slapped myself at his stupidity.

"I said to not do anything stupid!" I barked.

"Erm...Oops?"

"You slaggin dolt!"

I watched Sideswipe's hiding place blow up into bits. I sighed and shook my helm as the mech let out a squeak as I huffed. Megatron is pissed, enough said. I barely dodged his cannon as I rolled over to where Sideswipe was and landed in a crouch.

"So, any ideas?" Sideswipe asked me.

"Other than death, no." I admitted.

"We're fragged, aren't we?" Sideswipe gulped

"..."

We both dodged another blow and were now in the open. Sideswipe looked around for another hiding place, sadly there wasn't one and the mech gulped and looked in desperation for any place to hide. I frowned and began to fire at Megatron, hoping to hold him back and stun him, sadly I fail at that. We both dodge a swipe from his blade and Sideswipe let out a yelp of surprise.

:_If we get out of this alive. I'll kill you!_: I snarled.

:_Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!_: Sideswipe protested.

:_I'm sure Prowl will see it as a blessing from Primus to be rid of you!_:

:_Don't be so mean._:

I said nothing as we both avoided another swipe to his blade. Sideswipe landed on a knee and I frowned and sighed after frowning. My optics widened as Megatron began to charge up his cannon. I nudged Sideswipe and he looked to me and then to the charging cannon.

"Slag!" Sideswipe cursed.

We didn't have time to move as it fired and we both were flown back. I ended up on my back while Sideswipe landed on his stomach. I heard a yell and my optics widened to see Megatron had stomped a pede on his back. I rose to my own pedes and got into a position to pounce.

Big mistake on my part. I miscalculated my pounce as I felt a grip on my throat and I yelped in surprise and was lifted up in the air.

"Gee, some sire you are." Sideswipe said in sarcasm.

Sideswipe yelled in pain as Megatron moved his pede around on his back I may add. I struggled to get the servos off my neck and gripped his wrist with both of my servos.

"Sideswipe."

"Yeah." He answered me.

"If we live through this, I'll kill you." I croaked angrily.

I heard him gulp and soon we both heard the sound of the groundbridge open up and I smirked, finally, backup has arrived.

"Some situation you two ended up in." Jazz said amused.

"Shut up!" I croaked again.

He tightened his grip on my neck and I let out a gag which caused Jazz to form his gun and aim it at the large silver mech, others soon followed and I heard them bring their guns out. I felt myself get lowered, am I going free?

I yelped as I was tossed literately and crashed into two bots. I groaned as the two underneath me also groaned. I tried to sit up but then slumped.

"Sorry guys." I moaned.

"Don't worry about it." Jazz groaned.

"**My helm hurts." **Bumblebee complained.

I rolled off them and sat as I clutched my helm as I felt very dizzy. I mumbled and shook my helm as I stood up followed by Jazz and Bumblebee. I sighed as my doorwing was slightly dented, but I was not as worse as Sideswipe.

Speaking of Sideswipe.

I approached him and whacked him at the back of his helm, causing the mech to let out a yelp.

"What was that for." Sideswipe whined.

"For being so stupid! Slaggin dolt!" I snapped.

Sideswipe continued to clutch his helm and then mumbled under his breath and in Cybertronian as I crossed my arms and shook my helm.

"Are you ok Jupiter?" Ironhide asked me.

"Peachy." I grunted, I love these human sayings.

I crossed my arms and watched the fight unfold between Optimus and Megatron. My wings twitched as I simply watched nervously, I was quite tense as I could only do and watch as I would stand no chance against the Decepticon leader, I refuse to call him father. I watched the two continue to brawl as I rubbed my helm.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Who? Crescent?" Jazz asked as I nodded.

"She's fine." He assured me. "I handed her to Chromia."

I gave a small smile. I just wanna go back and snuggle with my sparkling, maybe even Ratchet if he's not busy, hope he's not busy, luckily for us we won this round and I sighed and rubbed my helm.

I could use some recharge.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Ratchet growled as he was fixing Sideswipe.

"I didn't mean it!" The red mech protested.

I watched as I shifted Crescent in my arms as she curled up and was continuing to recharge, she was pressing against my chest where my spark was at as she clicked softly.

"You almost cost me Jupiter with your recklessness!" Ratchet hissed. "And Crescent would be without a mother."

"I said I was sorry!"

I shook my helm as the sparkling in my arms shifted and curled up even more, I swear she almost looks like a ball the way she was curled up, luckily Megatron has no idea about Crescent and I plan to keep it like that until this war is over...Well...If it does end. I approached them as Crescent squirmed in my arms but continued to sleep.

"Are you here to apologize?" Sideswipe asked me.

I smirked. "No, I'm here to say you're an idiot."

Sides gave me a pout and I shook my helm as I shifted the sparkling in my arms as she purred now that she was directly pressing against my spark, I find it amusing when she does purr, it's cute and funny.

"Do I get a hug?" Sideswipe asked me.

I let out a grunt. "No."

"Aww, but why!"

"Hugs are for Crescent and Ratchet only."

He gave me a scowl as I gave him a blank look and then a small glare as Crescent snuggled into me more. Ratchet whacked him with his wrench. Sideswipe yelped loudly but covered his mouth as Crescent stirred but she eventually relaxed once more.

"You will never learn." I grumbled.

"You know you love me."

I smirked. "Watch what you say Sides, Ratchet can get a bit...Jealous when he wants to he."

He said nothing and continued to get fixed, which Ratchet is being a bit harsh I may add. I rolled my optics and smiled as I turned around and walked off with Crescent still recharging in my arms. I needed to put her down for a nap anyway.

* * *

I dove behind a rock,another day,another fight. I crouched low to avoid getting hit. I peeked over from my hiding spot and fired back as best as I was can, my aim was getting better from the training I did with Ironhide. I sighed and barley missed the fire as it almost hit my doorwing, getting shot on the doorwing is the most painful thing to do.

"How are you holding up?" Jazz called from his side.

"Fine I suppose." I answered and then yelped as a fire almost hit my face.

"That was close." I breathed.

What is it with us and getting outnumbered? Primus. I fired back and managed to hit a couple as Jazz also fired at the enemy. I hissed as once again I barely dodged my doorwing getting damaged or dented.

"Frag!" I cursed.

"This ain't good." Jazz mumbled.

"Ya think!" I hissed.

We both stood up and fired at them as we finally took them down. I sighed and stepped from the hiding place I was hiding behind as Jazz did the same thing as I did.

"Man that was harsh." Jazz mumbled.

"I agree with you." I joined in as I twitched my doorwings.

"Let's go and find the others."

I nodded and followed Jazz as we walked from the fight we just did.

"Do you think the cons are up to something?" I asked.

"Possibly." Jazz replied.

I shrugged and we both continued to walk until we found the others. I huffed and rubbed my helm as a groundbridge was called. We walked through it and I grumbled, something was gonna happen. I just know it, but I do not know what though. Something was though, great, there I go again with something is going to happen, why do I do that? I shrugged it off and ignored it completely.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the groundbridge opened and we all went through the groundbridge. I rubbed my helm as Crescent was handed over to me. I gave a smile to Hound who patted her helm. Crescent chirped and looked at him. He grinned at her and she simply squeaked. I smiled and shifted her to get comfortable in my arms. Crescent chirped and looked at me as she snuggled into my chest. I kinda starting to like this mother thing, she sleeps all night and will wake up early in the morning when she needs feeding, which I don't mind as I wake up at the same time then.

Crescent yawned as she curled up into me as I smiled. I walked from the main room and down the hall as she curled up into me and snuggled as she was pressing against where my spark is. I entered my quarters and into a smaller room where her crib was. I gently placed her down as she squirmed slightly but got comfortable in the end.

Yes this is what I go through daily, but I could care less, I wouldn't change it for the world. I smiled and watched Crescent recharge.

* * *

Done, sorry if it was so short, it is the first chapter after all and they tend to be short with me :I

There, some fluff with Crescent :3.

Hoped you liked the first chapter of the sequel. Review please.


End file.
